


Times Minsoo Was Ignored

by SeoulWings13



Series: LiT - Minsoo Centric [2]
Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Tags Are Hard, ignoring, rey why did you write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeoulWings13/pseuds/SeoulWings13
Summary: Ignoring Minsoo...
Relationships: Lee Minsoo & Everyone
Series: LiT - Minsoo Centric [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Times Minsoo Was Ignored

**Author's Note:**

> hard

**_1\. The time he got his first good score on a test._ **

The A smiled back at Minsoo. It was a beautiful 95%. The number was higher than he'd ever seen it; all the hard work had paid off. Sure he was only ten, still had a long road called life ahead of him, but at that moment, this grade meant everything to him. 

Tucking the paper oh so carefully into a sheet protector so it wouldn't rip, and closing his binder so the pages wouldn't crinkle, Minsoo beamed. No one else in the class noticed or cared that the lowest scorer managed an A. He wasn't popular or cool enough for that. Maybe his mom would treat him.

Minsoo tried to tell Minsung while they were walking home. The cloud he'd been joyously riding all day evaporated as their conversation went on. 

"Hyung I got my first A!"

"Mmm."

"Like ever!"

"Sure."

"Aren't you proud of me?"

"Hold on Minsoo- Yungmin's calling." 

Minsoo watched his brother pick up the phone, shrinking a little. Minsung wouldn't do that to him on purpose. He was just busy. Of course, he was proud of his brother. Right? 

He held onto the superficial hope until he overheard Minsung's end of the conversation. 

"Mmm. Yeah just have to walk my brother home and I'll head over."

"Nope, nothing new or exciting happened. I saw you yesterday."

_What?_

Minsoo looked up at Minsung. Nothing new or exciting happened? What about the math test he'd studied so hard for? Maybe mom would take them to dinner. How could Minsung wave off such a big accomplishment?

He waited until his brother hung up the phone before speaking again. 

"My first good score isn't exciting?" Minsoo's voice was small and hurt.

"It's expected, Minsoo. You gotta do this more often. And the 95 is too low."

Ouch. That hurt. He had worked so hard too. It was the first time he'd pulled himself out of the 70%-80% range. The first time. 

There was little luck in getting Minsung to talk more on the walk home. Every step they took, the little balloon called hope grew again. Mom would be proud. Mom had to be proud. Minsoo could almost taste chicken or some other food he'd get as a treat.

Bursting into the house, he found it empty. That's right. She had the night shift. She wasn't coming home tonight. Pulling the test out of his bag, Minsoo hung it on the fridge where she was sure to see it. 

Squirreling away to his room, he played games until Minsung came back from his friend's house. They had fed him dinner, while Minsoo's once hopeful day was full of disappointment. He knew he wasn't supposed to handle knives or the stove, but he was hungry. 

"Minsung Hyung?"

"What?"

"Can you make me some food?"

"Not right now. I'm busy."

"What are you doing?"

"Work."

"What kind of work?"

"None of your business."

Minsoo had left the doorway to Minsung's room and gone to bed early that night. In the morning, his lunch box was there, as usual. The test he had so carefully hung had food stains on it. Pizza grease. It was torn in a corner, the 95 nearly illegible. 

With shaking fingers, he took it down and hid it away in his room. 

_Was this what it felt like to be ignored?_

\--

**_2\. When Mayhem first debuted._ **

They had been working so hard for this moment. Minsoo would be the first to admit he wasn't the flashiest member, but he still awaited the one comment that declared him the bias.

He scrolled, further and further, finding fans of Daehyun and Dongho. Even when Jaewon was outed as a womanizer, no one thought to love him.

The Woogle search only showed results about Minsung. He had no fanbase. 

Yet. 

Right?

Fans would come?

Right?

In his dorm, Minsoo scrolled endlessly, looking for media that portrayed him. When the blurry, shaky, awfully taken fancam appeared on TubeYou, joy filled his heart until he read the caption. 

**XXXX123:** Anyone know who this is? I don't remember a fourth Mayhem member. 

He was used to being overlooked, but never to this extent. 

Every live stream had a total of fifty viewers. Even Jaewon got more than that when he went live, Dongho and Daehyun always averaged tens of thousands. 

This was worse than the test, worse than every scathing word that had been uttered in his direction. He was supposed to feel joy during the happiest time of his life. 

Instead, regret filled Minsoo, threatening to spill out in the form of crystal droplets. This wasn't supposed to hurt that much. He wasn't an attention seeker, but just one fan would be nice. His follower count was the lowest, his fan cams the sparsest. 

It hurt, being ignored. It always did though. 

Daehyun often came to comfort him, but even then, the members were distant doing their own things. Jaewon would be covered in scarlet, Daehyun busking, Dongho being dark and emo. Minsoo took to obsessively gaming.

In the game, there was a team. They couldn't ignore him. They needed him to win. 

Every kill he got, every point he scored, they needed it. They needed him. People congratulated him, respected him, but it was only a game to them. 

It felt nice, having to be needed. Mayhem would easily function without him, but he couldn't give them up like that. Instead, he hid away in his room more and more, playing whenever he could. 

It hurt, but every time it happened, it hurt a little less. 

That was a good thing, right?

\--

**_3._ ** **_When he had his worst anxiety attack._ **

Fireworks were terrifying. Lots of fireworks were extremely terrifying. There had been a buildup of lots of little things. Performing, the awards ceremony, being a freaking leader, but he had forced everything down. 

Taking a steadying breath, Minsoo mentally prepared himself for the loud boom and the sudden flash of color. He wasn't expecting five of them to go off at once. 

It was incredibly deafening, and Minsoo jumped. The lights scared him, reminded him of the one house fire that occurred when he was little. 

Dongho was speaking, accepting the award for the group. No one seemed to remember he was the leader. Jaewon and Daehyun were hugging, happy tears streaming down their faces. 

Minsoo just wanted to hide. The people, lights, sounds, and atmosphere was overwhelming. There was nothing he could do to run, no matter how much he desperately wanted to hide away. 

Running a hand through his hair, Minsoo glanced around him. No one else was freaking out. Forcing himself to take a steadying breath, Minsoo smiled and waved. He put on a show for the imaginary audience. 

He half contemplated slipping away to the bathroom. When Minsung came into view, Minsoo mumbled an excuse and fled. 

Legs tucked up, Minsoo rocked back and forth, calming his frayed nerves. It was too much, he didn't want to do it anymore.

There was no reason to perform anymore.

No reason to try anymore.

No reason to live.

Forcing his back to straighten and his tears to dry, Minsoo took another breath of air. 

A knock on the door and Jaewon's voice floated into his ears. 

"Hyung?"

"Yeah?"

Minsoo half hoped for the words, "Are you okay?"

But instead, Jaewon said simply, "We're going now."

\--

**_4\. When he stood on top of a building, contemplating_ ** **_jumping._ **

It was chilly atop the skyscraper. 

Was it worth it?

He hesitated, trying to decide.

He'd been gone for 48 hours and not one person had noticed.

It'd be better.

The group would do better without him.

His foot left the edge of the building.

Falling.

Why was falling so scary?

He closed his eyes, landing with a thud.

\--

**_And the one time everyone noticed, it was too late._ **

Everyone was dressed in black. 

No one had noticed Minsoo's pain.

Everyone was crying.

Dongho didn't notice. 

Jaewon didn't notice.

Daehyun didn't notice.

It had taken Minsoo's death to make them realize they ignored each other.

On his computer, messages rolled in, fans pleading for forgiveness. 

They had ignored him too.

It was too late to save him anyway.

It hurt so much, realizing he had never been noticed.

It hurt that Minsung didn't attend the funeral. 

Minsoo's gravestone was caked with dirt after a couple of weeks.

No one thought to clean it.

**Author's Note:**

> lazy
> 
> busy
> 
> pain


End file.
